The present invention relates to cribs, and particularly, to portable juvenile cribs. More particularly, the present invention relates to collapsible, portable juvenile cribs.
One issue facing day-care centers, hotels, and motels is that sturdy, inexpensive juvenile cribs are frequently needed for customers. The cribs must be sturdy enough for the day-to-day use of day-care center and hotel/motel customers, yet simple to set up and take down.
According to the present invention, a frame is provided for supporting a mattress to provide a juvenile crib. The frame includes a first frame portion, a second frame portion, and a lock mechanism interconnecting the first frame portion and the second frame portion. The lock mechanism has a first member mounted for rotation on the first frame portion, a second member mounted for rotation on the second frame portion, and a hinge pin that couples the first member to the second member. The lock mechanism is mounted between the first and second frame portions for pivotal movement of the first member relative to the second member about an axis defined by the hinge pin that is perpendicular to the axis of rotation of at least one lock mechanism member relative to its companion frame portion.
In preferred embodiments, the frame is collapsible from an open position to a compact, folded position. In the open position, the frame is rectangular to receive the mattress in a horizontal, bedding position. In the compact position, the frame collapses on itself to assume a narrow configuration to facilitate movement and storage of the frame.
Also in preferred embodiments, the frame is foldable to define a channel therein that is adapted to receive and store a mattress once the frame is moved to its collapsed, storage position. Thus, the mattress that is supported in the opened frame can be stored in the collapsed frame as the collapsed frame is moved about on its casters.
Also in preferred embodiments, the first and second members of the lock mechanism rotate about the first and second frame portions between a locked position and an unlocked position to enable the frame to be moved from an open, usable position to a collapsed, portable position. In the locked position, the hinge pin of the lock mechanism is substantially horizontal and in the unlocked position, the hinge pin is substantially vertical. In the locked position, the hinge pin is substantially horizontal so that the first frame portion cannot pivot relative to the second frame portion. In the unlocked position, the hinge pin is substantially vertical so that the first frame portion can pivot relative to the second frame portion about the hinge pin of the lock mechanism.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.